Meeting Winona Ryder
by A.D. Cox
Summary: A vacation in the City of Angels turns into one of my most memorable summers ever. I just wonder what they're gonna do with that tape... WARNING: Nasty Dirty Interracial Sex ahead!


Meeting Winona Ryder

Summer Vacation...

I remember it like it was yesterday...it was a vacation I would never forget. Not in a million years...

You probably won't believe me if I told you what happened...but I know it did. It would be a day I would treasure for as long as I live.

I guess I should start at the beginning...

You can call me 'Jason'. That's not my real name, but for the sake of my privacy...and hers...I'd prefer it if you stuck with that.

Not so long ago, I was just like you. Normal, went to a job every day, paid my bills and walked my dog. Then, one day, I decided I was gonna treat myself with a well-deserved summer vacation.

I was a single guy and didn't have anyone to answer to, so I could go where I wanted. I decided that it was time for me to have some fun in the sun. After looking on several websites for the best deal, I found out that it was very cheap for me to take a trip out to The Big Orange...or L.A. as most of you know it.

Little did I know, that going to this town would change my life forever.

I arrived in L.A. sometime after midnight, checked into a cheap, but very nice hotel and bedded down for the night. I've been on that plane for the past three hours and I was just ready to relax. So, not much happened when I got here.

And for most of my week in L.A. nothing happened. But, that's just because I haven't gotten to Hollywood yet. I was saving that for the grand finale. But, I saw everything else. The beaches, the mountains, the Crips and Bloods fighting over territory. It was a beautifully strange and sometimes absurd place.

I wasn't a bad looking guy, and that was apparent by all the stares I was getting from the softer sex. And...sometimes from the same sex...(yikes!). But, for the most part, people left me alone. I would get laughs and giggles from ladies who passed me in the street, but nothing more than that. I was ok with that, though. I wasn't there trying to talk to anyone, I was just enjoying myself.

Finally, the day before my flight back home, I finally decided to go to Hollywood. It was amazing. I saw the Chinese Theatre, the Hollywood sign and the Walk of Fame. Goofily, I started pretending I was awarded a star of the Walk . I made a fake acceptance speech and started wiping dry tears from my eyes to a curious crowd. They started clapping and laughing while I bowed. It was at that time that a man approached me.

MAN: Hey, man. That was pretty good.

ME: Oh? Oh man, I was just playing around.

MAN: Still, that was pretty good. You ever thought about taking up acting lessons for real?

ME: Ha ha ha! No, not at all. I don't think I'm much of an actor.

MAN: Don't count yourself out. You never know. Half of the people who are on the big screen these days don't deserve to be there.

ME: Yeah, that's true.

MAN: Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I have a proposition for you. I've been out here all day looking for a guy to help me out in a film I'm working on, and you look like you could play the part! If you're not busy, I'd like to take you back to the studio and see if we could use you.

ME: What's the catch?

MAN: No catch, just a moment of your time.

ME: This is a joke, right?

MAN: This is the real deal, baby. I don't have time to play around, though. If you're gonna sit here and play 20 questions, I can go find someone else.

ME: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't say I didn't believe you. It's just...this sorta thing doesn't happen in real life.

MAN: You'd be surprised. So, what do you say,you in or out?

ME: Well, what kind of movie is this?

MAN: Don't worry about it, just come on. I'll explain on the way.

Well, I found myself going with this man, whom I did not know, to a nearby limo. First of all, I just wanna say that I DO NOT RECOMMEND getting into a car with strangers...even if you are a buff, awesome and handsome dude like me. You never know who you're dealing with. Luckily for me, I chose my stranger carefully.

Next thing I know, I'm pulling up to a giant mansion. This thing was huge and every brick of it just...immaculate. It was like something out of my dreams. I got out to the sound of techno music pulsating in the background. Immediately we were greeting by very curvaceous babes in bikinis. What kind of heaven was this? Anyway, after the man...who's name by the way is Kevin...after Kevin helped me pick my mouth up from the ground, I was introduced and taken inside the mansion.

Inside, it seemed like there was a party going on. Everyone was going this place and that place. There was drinking and laughing going on. The music was loud and everyone seemed like they were having a good time as the California sun draped on the partying crowd. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment and unsure of what to do.

In front of me, there was an indoor pool with everyone jumping in and out of it, swimming, or just relaxing with drinks. There were several beautiful people in the pool and I gotta tell you, though I didn't have any self-esteem problems, I did feel out of place. As another song came on, one Nordic looking guy spied me out. He came over and shook Kevin's hand, and then looked at me.

NORDIC GUY: So, is this the black guy you've been looking for?

KEVIN: Yeah, what do you think?

NORDIC GUY: He's not one of those street black guys, is he?

KEVIN: He was giving a fake speech at the Walk of Fame...what do you think?

NORDIC GUY: What? Ha ha ha!

KEVIN: Believe me, the only thing 'black' about this guy is his skin.

ME: I'm standin' right here!

KEVIN: Well, it's true.

NORDIC GUY: What's your name?

ME: I'm Jason. And you are?

NORDIC GUY: Sven. You doing ok?

ME: Fine...just trying to figure out what I'm doing here.

SVEN: Yah...I'm sure. Before we tells you anything, we have to make sure it's ok with her.

KEVIN: Of course. No point in getting this guy's hopes up.

ME: What...the...hell...man! Will someone tell me what's going on?

SVEN: Calms down, yous. Why don't you go for a dip in the pool and have a drink?

ME: *mumbling* I guess...

Sven and Kevin walked away while I walked towards the pool. I was looking out over everyone jumping around and playing. A girl spied me just standing there and swam toward me.

GIRL: Hey you!

ME: Who?

GIRL: YOU!

ME: What?

GIRL: There's no standing at this pool. If you're this close, you gotta get in. Club Rules.

ME: I don't have any swimming clothes.

GIRL: And your point is?

ME: Ok, Ok. I'll go sit over there.

GIRL: Nope. You gotta get in. You've been standing there too long.

I look at her funny at first. Then, I started to take off my clothes. The girl started singing the quiz theme on Jeopardy very loudly, getting some other people's attention. I had gotten down to my underwear, which was a dark red male bikini.

Yes, I said bikini! What's you expect, tighty-whiteys? As if...

ANYWAY, so there I am, nearly naked in front of all these people. She looks up at me and my chiseled body and smiles.

GIRL: AHEM!

ME: What.

GIRL: I know you're not getting into this pool with that on.

ME: But, then I'll be...

Before I could finish, she stood up, revealing two of the most beautiful tits I have ever seen. Her body was firmed and fair...no stretch marks, no tiger stripes and no cellulite. She was a nice, yellow color...like to color of a warm lemon cake that was just taken out of the oven. Her breasts were covered with a nice, yellowish-brown color with dark brown nipples that jutted out as if they were beckoning me to come and have a taste. She was skinny, but she was adorable. Her long braided her went down to her cute little butt. She stood there at me, smiling.

GIRL: Does it look like I'm wearing any clothes?

ME: Oh my...no...no it doesn't.

GIRL: Well?!

I went to reach for me underwear, only to see a mischievous white girl on roller skates grab them and pull them down. Now everyone saw my prize...my legend...my...um...I can't think of any other corny names to call my dick. Whatever, they saw it...dangling in all it's glory.

The light brights girl's eyes looked straight at it and she had this smirk on her face. The white girl slowly removed my underwear from my legs as she was looking directly at it. It wasn't erect, but it was long and thick.

WHITE GIRL: Wow, girl. Do you see this?

LIGHT BRIGHT: Eh...I've seen bigger.

ME: ...I'll bet.

LIGHT BRIGHT: So...you gonna get in this pool now, or what?

I shrug my shoulders and walk towards the pool. I get in to find that the water is of a nice temperature. The same white girl who was in roller skates took them off and jumped in next time me, while the light bright chick sat on the other side.

A chick under each arm...I never EVER thought this would happen to me.

Anyway, as the party went on, They both were getting pretty close to me. That light bright chick was looking more and more delicious as time went on and I felt the blood run down to my dick. The white girl wasn't bad either. They both smelled wonderful and they were so soft. I found out that the light bright chicks name was Celeste while the white girls name was Felicity. It doesn't really matter what their names are, because they aren't important to the story. They were just there in the pool. However, they were turning me on.

I was about two seconds away from hemming up Celeste against the pool and fucking the shit out of her...when I heard my name being called.

KEVIN: Hey! Jason! Come here!

ME: Just a minute!

CELESTE: You'd better go. You have that look in your eye like you wanna rape me or something.

ME: Can't rape the willing, babe.

CELESTE: How do you know I'm willing?

ME: Just by the way you're acting right now.

FELICITY: I'm willing! I'm SOOO willing!

KEVIN: Hey Jason, will you stop messing with those skanks and get over here!

ME: Alright, I'm coming, damn!

I grumble as I got out of the pool and walked over toward him. He looked at me as this was the first time he's seen me naked. Sven walks over soon after that.

SVEN: Ah, I sees someone's readys for the actions. Good!

I look down and notice that my dick was at half mast. Damn that Celeste. When I get my hands on her, she's not gonna be able to walk for a week.

ME: What do you mean?

KEVIN: There's someone I want you to meet, Jason.

As I walked with him...still naked...I walked over to a pale skinned white girl with a slightly boyish haircut. It was Auburn and Brown and covered her face nicely...or maybe that's just the direction where she was looking. She was wearing a white two-piece swimsuit. She didn't really have big hooters or a big butt or anything, so at first I didn't know what to think. As I took a sip of my drink, Kevin walked up to the girl and whispered something to her.

Then she turned around...and I dropped my drink and begin to hyperventilate. I couldn't believe who was sitting in front of me at that moment.

She stood up and walked towards me with a closed mouth smile on her face. She took a few steps towards me and then stopped. Her skin was so white and porcelain like, so her red lipstick stuck out like a sore thumb. Her brown eyes looked into mine as I was turning into a school girl in front of her.

ME: You're...You're...WINONA RYDER!

A slight look of confusion ran across her face but then she smiled again.

ME: OMG...WINONA RYDER...OMG...I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOURS...I'M SEEN ALL YOUR MOVIES...OMG...OMG...OMG...AOJDJAJFOIQWJOEWMAS...I CAN'T...OH MAH GOOODD!

SVEN: Kevin, where's dids you gets this guy?

KEVIN: Look, how was I supposed to know he was THIS white?!

Kevin walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

KEVIN: Well, I guess that answers the question of whether you like her or not. So, I guess the scenes a go?

Winona smiled and nodded her head.

ME: MS. RYDER...THERE'S SO MUCH I WANT TO ASK YOU...UM...I...I'M SORRY...THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MEETING A BIG STAR...

KEVIN: She can't talk to you.

ME: What? Why?

KEVIN: She's playing a deaf and dumb girl in this film, so she's been practicing for the past month. She hasn't said a word since she started studying.

ME: Wow...what a great actress!

Although this isn't possible, I know there were little hearts coming out of my eyes. Winona giggled and then turned and walked towards a nearby room.

KEVIN: Come on, kid. Time to make some history.

I followed him and her into the room...to a VERY beautiful bedroom. Everything was in white, from the bedsheets to the headboard...to even the walls in the room. I was the darkest thing in there. And, there was Winona Ryder...in front of my own eyeballs...laying down on the bed in front of me.

KEVIN: Alright, people. It's time to make some magic! Places everyone.

ME: Huh? What?

KEVIN: Ok...kid...here's the scene. You are the other man that Ms. Ryder has been seeing for the last few months. She's hasn't been ready to seal the deal with you until now. Just before you do it though, Sven here is gonna bust in and stop the whole thing. He will convince Winona that he is really in love with her and she will change her mind, kicking you out of the bedroom. You don't like this, so you take a swing a Sven, but he knocks you out cold and your scene is done. Think you can handle that?

ME: Yeah, I think I can do that. Sounds like this is gonna be a small part.

KEVIN: It is, kiddo. Don't worry, you're gonna do great. Now, just remember, you are to go full force on Ms. Ryder. Kiss, hug, bite, whatever. Make it seem like you really want this chick. But, when you hear the door open, you stop and turn around...got it.

ME: Yes sir, I got it.

KEVIN: Attaboy! Alright, now take your place. You're lying next to Ms. Ryder, ok? Sven, go to the back. Places everyone! Quiet on the set!

As everyone took their places, I got in bed with Winona...OMG, I can't believe this! I'm in bed with WINONA RYDER! I'm trying my best to calm down, but I just can't fucking believe this!

I turn to her to see her damn near glowing. She turned to me and smiled.

ME: Look, Ms. Ryder...I am a big fan of yours. And to be honest, I kinda had...you know...happy private time with some of your pictures. So, when we start this scene...I'm gonna be very, VERY excited. Please don't take it wrong.

She didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded. As she did this, I felt a hand on mine. It was hers. She was touching me.

KEVIN: Alright people! It's magic time. Jason, you got this! Opportunity knocks only once! Don't fuck it up! Here we go, people!

Everything started to get quiet as the lights came on and the crew moved to the back of the room. There was some soft music that came on and it really set the mood for everything. I looked deep into her eyes. Here she was...the woman who up until this point I had only seen on TV and in my dreams...lying naked right next to me. I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, cum or a combination of all three.

KEVIN: Alright, Jason. Take your place. The scene has already started with you on top of her.

WHAT?! On top of her?! Really?! Well, you don't have to tell me twice. I mounted on top of her as I saw her smile and blush. She had gotten really red in the face and could barely look at me. I smiled, but I felt like I had a really goofy look on my face so I tried to control myself as much as I could. I could already tell that mini-me down there was very much awake. He seemed to bury himself between her legs. Thank goodness she still had underwear on, otherwise...well, you know.

She put her arms around me and held me close as I looked down at her. She seemed to start glowing as I relaxed on top of her. That was a mistake. She gasped as I felt that little bastard dig a little deeper between her thighs.

ME: ...sorry...

She didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded her head.

KEVIN: Ok people! I want sexy! I want hot! I want sweet! Action in 5.

This is it! I've been waiting for this since I first saw her in 'Heathers'.

KEVIN: ACTION!

I wasted no time. I give Winona a big kiss straight on her red coated lips. Immediately my tongue digs deep in her mouth. I taste the sweetness of the strawberry daiquiri that she was sipping on. Or maybe that's just the way she tastes. We begin rubbing against each other and almost instinctively I began kneading my hips into hers as if I'm trying to break through that bikini bottom she was wearing. She kisses me back and things get very crazy, VERY fast.

I kiss her neck, leaving pink marks on her otherwise porcelain neck while she digs deep into my darker, stone colored skin. She moans softly while I still thrusted on top of her. That little bastard is now a full tilt, I mean it's raging. I left up Winona's body and bring her close to me and continue kissing her up and down, licking on her as much as I could. I wanted all that creamy goodness. I looked at her eyes to see that they were closed. She was smiling and moaning at the same time. She held me close as I nibbled and bit all over her body, her blood flowing through her veins as she was getting pinker and pinker.

KEVIN: CUT!

I stopped for a second. I forgot I was even on a movie set. I looked up at Winona. Beads of sweat was forming on her head. She stared at me with flushed cheeks and she had this hungry look on her face as she bit her bottom lip. I knew what that meant. She didn't have to say anything else.

KEVIN: SVEN! You're future wife is about to be violated by this black guy. You could step in at any time you know.

SVEN: I knows. It's justs looks...hots, you knows?

KEVIN: Hey! Stick to the script! You are the one that takes her...NOT HIM! Now, let's start from the top! Get it right!

Winona looked up and did something with her hands. She made like a symbol. Sven poked Kevin and Kevin saw the sign.

KEVIN: Ok, I'll give you a few seconds.

Winona took my head and made me look towards the front. She held it there with one hand while she was squirming around. I don't know what she was doing, but she was moving her legs and...that's all I saw. I had an idea what she might be doing, but I didn't really know. Then, she took both of her hands and turned my head towards her. She had this big smile on her face and then she lied down while grabbing me and putting me on top of her.

Then, Winona made some gestures with her hand. Sven was looking at her and returned some gestures of his own. After they had a silent conversation, Sven gave her the thumbs up and smirked.

KEVIN: Alright, film start! Action in 5!

I was a little calmer now. I looked back on Winona's face. She was totally flushed. I couldn't resist her now. That cute little urchin face of hers. If it wasn't for the fact that I noticed her thighs were warmer than they were just a few minutes ago, I would've been able to totally concentrate on her. I thought about it for a second, but then my mind went back to her once I heard the directors voice.

KEVIN: Roll it! And...ACTION!

I started kissing on Winona again. This time I was thrusting and humping her again while kissing all over her. But...something was different. It felt...good. REALLY GOOD. And wet. I started to think that she may have...no...she couldn't have.

Winona must've really been turned on, because she had gotten really strong in the last few minutes. She was grabbing me and plunging her tongue deep in my throat, trying to take away my breath. I didn't care if I died...this was the way to go! I let her take all my air.

Finally, I bucked my hips back like I was gonna give her a full force thrust. I thrusted forward and...

*SLLLRRRSSSHHHH!*

She gasped and looked at me with those big, brown eyes. I looked back at her after letting out a loud moan. I stopped and I looked at her. She was DEFINITELY not wearing her bikini. Judging by the wet, strange feeling that surrounded the little bastard...I just KNEW I was inside of her. I started to look down, but she quickly grabbed head and made me focus on her.

WINONA: *shhhh*

Winona shushed until I calmed down.

ME: Am I...Am I inside you?

Winona nodded and then kissed me.

Well you can pretty much guess what happened yet. I didn't give a damn about anything anymore. I started humping her...hard and slow. There was no way anyone was letting this opportunity go to waste. I started thrusting inside of her wetness slow and hard. She tried to stifle her moans, but couldn't, so she made these silent breaths...these silent moans. It was so cute. It just made me want to fuck her harder and faster...but no. I wanted to enjoy this.

I'm actually fucking Winona Ryder...wow.

KEVIN: Cut! CUT! CUT! Sven! What the hell did I just say?

SVEN: I knows...I knows...

KEVIN: Well, were you thinking about getting in there anytime today?

SVEN: I woulds chiefs, but I don't thinks they wants to be interrupted.

KEVIN: The...hell? Stick to the script!

CREWMAN: Hey, wait a minute! Are they...? THEY'RE FUCKING!

KEVIN: HUH? What do you mean?

In my wild abandon, the covers came off to see my black ass going up and down between Winona's thighs as I was thrusting inside of her sweet, wet honeypot.

KEVIN: GET THIS! GET THIS! EVERYONE QUIET! LET 'EM FINISH!

Everything had gotten deathly quiet. Winona was moaning loudly now. So was I. Moving up and down, left and right, in and out...it was a joy to watch her. I started going faster and faster...pumping everything I had inside of her. It seemed like it took my forever to cum...and I didn't care...I just wanted to fuck her forever.

I kept thrusting...I kept humping...my little friend was digging deep inside of her stomach, carving his place inside of her sweet little peach. She wrapped her legs around me as if she was keeping me in place as my hips kept thrusting in and out, in and out. We were both sweating hard and I continued to put in my work as she was totally red and pink at this time. Her hair was bouncing up and down with every pump. I kept going, feeling all the wetness that was surrounding me.

Then, I felt it build up in my dick. A big load was coming. I started moaning loud, letting her know that I was about to blow.

ME: Oh, Winona! OHHH, WINONA! SHIT! OOOOOH, WINONA!

KEVIN: Her name's not Winona! Stop calling her that!

SVEN: Shuts ups! I'ms watchings this!

I started calling her name loudly. She didn't break character, so she was just moaning and silently saying 'Yes!' 'Yes!'

Then, I looked at her face. She grabbed my face when she saw me looking at her and we both looked into each other eyes. I was getting ready to pull out as I couldn't take it anymore. But when I got ready to, she wrapped her legs tighter, grabbed my hips and started pushing them up and down. I got weak and I couldn't move.

ME: OHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHA! HHAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!

I jetted deep inside of her love hole. Every drip, every drop of my cum left my balls and went deep inside of her guts. I was looking at her the whole time. She kissed me as I was moaning as it seemed like I was going to die if I didn't stop cumming soon. I stayed inside of her, cumming as hard as I could. She was still pumping my hips up and down.

Then...it was over... I was lying down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I held her as well. My little bastard was still inside of her cherry and vanilla pie as it started to seed her again.

Yeah, the thought of me getting her pregnant crossed my mind. But...I may have just gotten Winona Ryder pregnant. Who the hell could say that?!

I mean, if you wanna get a girl pregnant, why not get a famous movie star pregnant, eh?

I felt this little tongue on my neck and I looked to see Winona kissing on my neck. I kissed her on the mouth and we tongued a little more.

One of the female crew members took Sven by the hand and shoved him into a bathroom. The next thing you know, we heard moaning and the sounds of breaking glass. They came out a few minutes later, with Sven grinning like the cat that ate the canary and the crew member lighting a cigarette.

KEVIN: Is everybody done fucking? Can we shoot the movie it was meant to be made now?

After about five minutes for us to get ourselves together, we tried to do the scene again. This time, it was done right. Sven busted in the door at the last minute and we got into a little fight, with him landing a classic Hollywood punch square on my jaw. The scene was over and I was paid $400 dollars...just for that.

When I got out of the shower, I tried to talk to Winona again. Unfortunately, she had to get to the next location for the final scene of the movie. Apparently, Kevin just HAD to get the next scene done tonight and my impromptu fucking session had pushed everyone schedule back. I asked if there was anything more I could do, but they said they didn't need me anymore. I decided I was gonna go ahead and get back to my hotel room. After taking a quick shower and putting on my clothes, I went back into the hotel lobby. I was about to walk out the front door when...

CELESTE: Hey! Where you going?

I turned to see Celeste dripping wet. She had just gotten out of the pool...and she was still naked.

ME: Oh...well...my part in the movie is over. I'm getting out of here.

CELESTE: So you're just going to leave me?

ME: Oh...I didn't know you were still here.

CELESTE: You could've at least said goodbye before you left.

ME: Sorry...like I said...

CELESTE: So, how was it?

ME: Strange...it was strange being on camera.

CELESTE: That's not what I'm talking about. I saw you fucking that pale-face whore.

ME: Hey! What's your problem? It just kinda happened, you know?

CELESTE: What's the matter, black women not good enough for you?

ME: I'll show you!

I grabbed Celeste and hugged her tight. She half-heartedly tried to get away, but not really.

CELESTE: If you think I'm gonna let you do anything to me after you just got through fucking that white bitch, you're cra-

She didn't finish because I stuck my tongue down her throat. After I kissed her, she smiled.

ME: Are you mad that I fucked her...or are you mad I didn't fuck you first?

CELESTE: ...Hmph...

I picked up Celeste I carried her over to the pool. Then I realized I had nowhere to go...so I took her inside the pool and threw her in. I seemed to jump out of my clothes and jumped in after her, cornered her and...

well, there were a lot of bubbles and screams going on. And everyone that was there was cheering and laughing and Celeste screamed her little head off.

Well...that was my summer vacation. I have to say that was one of my best vacations ever.

I went back to work and I hadn't been back to L.A. since then. But, then I really didn't need to.

I never saw Winona Ryder after that. She finished her movie and moved on to other projects. She did send me a little and some trinkets, including a copy of our sex tape. Last I heard, she was married to some guy. But, it's nice to know that she still remembers.

As for Celeste...well...she's sleeping in my bed right now. You see, Winona wasn't the only girl I blew my load in that day. Winona didn't get pregnant, but Celeste did. I wasn't too mad about that, but this killed her porn career. Oh, I didn't mention she was in porn? Well, she was, or at least she was trying to start it.

Then she had to go and get knocked up. Oh well...

She came back with me and has been living with me ever since.

Funny how life is sometimes.

But, I STILL don't recommend getting into cars with strangers...


End file.
